Der Auzenseiter Prinzessen
After learning the origins of her Family from the Shadow Knight, Hilde travels to Germany to reclaim her title, but ends up having to team up with the Schutz-Heiligruppe to stop FENRIS, led by Warrior Woman... Plot Title Denied Zeke and Hilde return to their home in Westminster. They take off their suits, and put on normal clothes. Hilde tells Zeke that she's going to prepare dinner, and mentions that she's going to make Zeke's favorite. Zeke hugs and kisses Hilde, before going to check the Mail. Zeke goes outside and grabs the mail. As he comes back in, he lays on the couch, as Hilde chops vegetables. Zeke goes through the Mail, going through every bill and letters. He finds one with a logo coming from the Office of the German Chancellor. Hilde stops making dinner and goes to Zeke. Hilde asks what the Letter is for, and Zeke opens it. He tells her that the Nation of Germany has denied for Hilde to reclaim her Title as Princess. Hilde tells Zeke that she's a little disappointed, before going back to resume making dinner. Zeke then thinks, before grabbing his phone and getting off the couch. The Return to Germany A jumbo Jet arrives in the Berlin International Airport. Zeke and Hilde exit the Airport and take a Taxi to the Chancellery. Upon arrival to the Chancellery, Zeke and Hilde meet Chancellor Mayer. Hilde asks Mayer why she wasn't given her title as the Princess of Germany back. Mayer tells her that it would be highly improper for an ENGLISHWOMAN to hold a German title, despite being the Heir to the King. Zeke mentions that it is true, but Hilde deserves the Right to Reclaim her Title. Mayer agrees and tells Hilde that he has an idea on how she can reclaim her title: The Approval of the Citizens of the German Nation. Hilde asks how she does that, and Mayer mentions that she must earn her title, and finding the peoples' approval is the key. Hilde thanks Mayer, before leaving. Zeke asks if she must receive it through all, or just hand-picked German States. Mayer tells Zeke all. Zeke then leaves, also thanking Mayer. As they leave the Chancellery, Hilde asks where they should begin. Both are met with Markus Ettlinger. Markus asks Hilde her name, and Hilde gives it. Markus tells her that he knew her father, that he was the last man to see him, before he disappeared. Hilde asks Markus if he was the Young Man who drove her Father's attempted Killer away, and Markus tells her that he swore to protect King Otto. Hilde asks him if he was the one to take her to her aunt and uncle. Markus replies, and Hilde slaps him. As Hilde begins to leave, Markus explains that her father had assembled a League to Protect him, Hilde, and the German Nation, and would like for her to see. Zeke asks if they could trust him, and Hilde says that she's going to. Hilde and Zeke then follow Markus, who mentions that he goes by the code-name "Captain Germany". The League of Guardian Angels In Dresden, Saxony, Markus introduces Hilde and Zeke to the Schutz-Heiligruppe. Hilde shakes hands with all, and mentions how long they've been active. An Agent, named Blitzkrieg, mentions that they've only been active for five years, as Markus, the first and original member, decided to form the team during the Bloodshed War. Another agent, Zeitgeist, mentions that Markus wanted to defend Germany, in case HYDRA might attack them as well. Hilde asks if they knew about her father, and Markus mentions that the Coat of Arms for the German Royal Family serves as the Basis for their symbol, and that Markus carried out her father's true last request: Defend Germany. Hilde asks what each of them could do, and Markus mentions that Blitzkrieg controls electricity, Everyman is the only non-powered member, though he is quite handy with swords, Daytripper is a Soceress, and can use magic, Wink is the teams' Stealth Master and can teleport and Shape-Shfit, Zeitgeist can spew Acidic Vomit, Quantum Phasing, and Time-Manipulating. Zeke mentions he has an agent that can manipulate time to her will as well. Hilde then asks Markus what he can do. Markus tells them that he can redirect energy, has superstrength, flight, and energy blast. Jimaine then informs everyone that havoc is running amok through the streets outside. Captain Germany orders everyone to engage in the conflict, and everyone leaves. Zeitgeist asks Hilde to stay, and Hilde does. Zeitgeist gives Hilde a Jet-Pack vest, complete with a "Jumper Suit". Zeitgeist and Hilde then run out to the streets where Captain Germany, Union Shield, Blitzkrieg, Everyman, Daytripper, and Wink are fighting the soldiers of FENRIS. A New Order Captain Germany leads the League against FENRIS soldiers, as several German citizens flee. Warrior Woman orders all soldiers to engage in the League of Guardian Angels. Hilde aims her gun at Warrior Woman, until a large Automaton emerges from the ground, with Warrior Woman calling it: The DRESDEN MONITOR. Shocked, Zeke asks if these attackers are from Sokovia. Warrior Woman then engages against Union Shield. As Union Shield defends himself with Excalibur, Warrior Woman uses her whip. Zeke asks who sent her, and Warrior Woman tells Zeke that the League attacking them means nothing to FENRIS. Zeke asks what FENRIS is, and Warrior Woman uses her whip to hang Zeke onto a building wall, via arm. Warrior Woman retreats to the Dresden Monitor, while firing upon the League. Zeke struggles to free himself, but is freed when Hilde shoots the whip. Jimaine uses her powers to turn the soldiers into ants. Wink then teleports into a group of soldiers and begins attacking them. Everyman uses his sword to deflect bullets from the soldiers. Zeitgeist is nearly shot by a soldier, and phases through the walls. He then spews acidic vomit on the soldiers, killing them. In the Drezden Monitor, Julia orders the soldiers to activate THE CLOCK, while they fend off the League of Guardian Angels. In a pit behind the Dresden Monitor, a soldier approaches THE CLOCK and begins programming it. The soldier then tells Julia that THE CLOCK is programmed to go off under Julia's orders. Julia then climbs on top of the Dresden Monitor and begins to aim for the heroes with a gun. After missing Zeitgeist, Captain Germany, and Commando, she contacts someone and tells him/her to spring the trap. Suddenly, Everyman stops, approaches Blitzkrieg and stabs him, killing him. Captain Germany asks what he's doing, and Everyman pledges allegiance to FENRIS. Captain Germany then engages in a fight against Everyman. Evryman attempts to stab Captain Germany, only for the barely alive Blitzkrieg to send a bolt to Captain Germany. Captain Germany then reroutes the energy to Everyman's sword, electrocuting him to death. Union Shield uses his shield to defend Hilde from the FENRIS soldiers. Warrior Woman returns to the battlefield and engages in a fight against Union Shield and Commando. Warrior Woman attempts to shoot Hilde, only for Zeke to give Hilde his shield, saving her. Warrior Woman then aims her gun at Zeke and shoots, injuring him. Warrior Woman and Commando resume fighting. Wink teleports Zeke to safety (on top of a building) as Jimaine uses her powers to heal Zeke of his wound. Zeke thanks them, as Jimaine and Wink leave to continue fighitng. Jimaine teleports past the Dresden Monitor and discovers THE CLOCK to be a massive bomb. Jimaine warns the others, as she teleports back to the battle. Zeitgeist is crushed by one of the Dreden Monitor's leg, but uses his time to send himself back by 5 seconds, and moves out of the way. He then unleashes his vomit on the leg, only for nothing to happen. Hilde grabs her combat knife and stabs Warrior Woman in the leg. Warrior Woman, recognizing Hilde, tells her that she will never become Princess, before kicking her away, and flying up to the top of the Dresden Monitor. Zeitgeist helps Hilde up, and activates the Jet-Pack. Hilde flies up to the top of the Dresden Monitor, and engages in another fight against Warrior Woman. Zeke recovers and pulls out a small gun out of his ammo bag. He then transforms it into a large missile launcher. The Dresden Monitor continues to lay waste to Dresden, as Zeke aims the missile launcher towards it. Jimaine returns to the bomb and tries to deactivate it. Meanwhile, Zeitgeist, Captain Germany, and Wink continue fighting the FENRIS soldiers. On top of the Monitor, Warrior Woman tells Hilde that the age of German Royalty came to an end years ago. Hilde mentions that she is the legacy of the Throne of Germany, and mentions that she may not be the Princess yet, but she will defend her throne at any means necessary. She then grabs her knife again and stabs Warrior Woman in the eye. Warrior Woman tries to attack Hilde, but falls off the edge of the Dresden Monitor and lands on the ground. Zeke then fires upon the Monitor, and Hilde flies away from it at the last second. The Dresden Monitor then tumble down, crushing Warrior Woman. Hilde and Zeke regroups with the League, and head for Jimaine's position. They discover that Warrior Woman had survived and critically injured Jimaine. Hilde then engages in a fight with Warrior Woman once more, as Zeke begins to try and diffuse THE CLOCK. Commando shoots Warrior Woman, mortally wounding her. Warrior Woman then laughs, and tells the heroes that she had used her detonator to reprogram THE CLOCK, to where in five minutes, THE CLOCK goes off, taking them and Dresden with it. Hilde then asks Zeke for Excalibur, and proceeds to stab Warrior Woman, finishing her off. Zeke says that there is nothing he can do to stop the bomb. Hilde tells them that she studied Bomb Engineering, and bgeins to operate on THE CLOCK. She starts taking THE CLOCK apart and discovers the mechanism keeping the bomb from going off. She asks for Jimaine's assistance, and Jimaine uses her magic to freeze the gear. Hilde mentions that it won't go off for a good while. Captain Germany asks how Julia managed to survive being crushed by an Automaton, and Zeke mentions that she appeared to have been injected with Super Soldier Serum. All of the heroes emerge from the pit, where the citizens of Dresden cheer them on. The League of Guardian Angels, Hilde, and Zeke then all take a bow. Captain Germany says farewell to Hilde, as he has to speak to the Mayor of Dresden about cleaning the damage. Jimaine and Wink follow Captain Germany, as Zeitgeist tells Hilde that he is willing to help with her Campaign to reclaim her title as Princess, and Hilde thanks Zeitgeist. Zeitgeist says farewell to Hilde, as he goes to get the Mayor's support for Hilde's newly-started campaign. Hilde tells Zeke that maybe she'll continue her campaign another day, but feels like going home. Before they begin to leave, Zeke suggests making a Base of Operations in Germany. Hildegard asks where would be a good place to set up shop, and Zeke asks Chancellor Mayer if the Fortress of Castle Wolfenstein is being looked at. Mayer mentions that it's been under surveillance since the disappearance of King Otto, but they may use Castle Wolfenstein if they need too. Zeke thanks the Chancellor. Zeke kisses Hilde and both begin to walk away. Operation: Dark Order In a warehouse in Amsterdam, Andrea and Andreas watch as the League of Guardian Angels are being thanked for saving Dresden from terrorists. Andreas smashes the television with the television remote, angered. Andrea tells Andreas to calm down, and Andreas tells her that those bastards killed his girlfriend. Andrea tells him that her death will be avenged. Andreas asks as to how, and Andrea tells him that they are starting Operation: New Order, and those who were present in Dresden, shall fall... Featured Characters * TASKFORCE/ British Response Division ** Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield ** Brunnhildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton/ The Commando * Chancellor Christof Mayer * Schutz-Heiligruppe/ League of Guardian Angels ** Markus Ettlinger/ Captain Germany ** Franz Mittlestadt/ Blitzkrieg ** Axel Cluney/ Zeitgeist ** Larry Ekler/ Everyman ** Jimaine Szardos/ Daytripper ** Benedetta Gaetani/ Wink * FENRIS ** Julia Koenig/ Madame Mystery/ Warrior Woman ** Andreas von Strucker ** Andrea von Strucker Soundtrack * "Haus Abendrot" by COPILOT, from the Soundtrack of Wolfenstein: The New Order * "Doomsday Clock" by Smashing Pumpkins * "Oh My God" by Ida Maria * "The Passenger" by Siouxsie and the Banshees Episode Casualties * Franz Mittlestadt/ Blitzkrieg * Larry Ekler/ Everyman * Julia Koenig/ Warrior Woman Notes * Operation: New Order will be the first major conflict of TASKFORCE: United Quarter 4. * Operation: New Order, FENRIS, and (possibly) Germany won't be visited to again till Princess of Germany Part 1. * The Dresden Monitor is a reference to the Baltic Monitor and the London Monitor from WOLFENSTEIN: The New Order. Having a generally same design. This isn't the only Monitor in existence though... Episode Script "''Der Auzensiter Prinzessen" ''Script